


Utopia Found

by parttimefemmefatale (writingramblr)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Crossover, Dark, Episode: s03e12 The Sound of Drums, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mindfuck, Oh My God, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/parttimefemmefatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master loves watching the Doctor bend to his will. But when he's holding all the cards, how can he help but win?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Utopia Found

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea. ok technically this was inspired by a little manip gifset from tumblr, but it was more fun, with Peter Vincent, Belle and the Master. Somehow.  
> Or Rose was the Master's companion.  
> that could still happen someday. but this is not that fic. this fic is extremely graphic and does not have a happy ending, not really.  
> also this is written in a weird tense, not my usual style, but it fit better.

Somewhere in a skyscraper with tall glass windows and a view of London at night, there’s a girl with luscious waves of golden hair and silky skin and smooth curves.

She’s underneath his touch, but he can only focus his senses on the other man in the building. He’s on his way up. Soon he will see.

The Master thrusts himself into her harder, and relishes the way she moans and writhes below him, perched precariously on his large wooden pool table. It’s the perfect height for fucking, and they’ve done this many times before.

She’s worn a red leather corset tonight, and she had once been wearing delicious red lace panties to match it, but those had been shredded and tossed away almost instantly.

Once he’d set his eyes on her, he couldn’t wait for the Doctor to arrive. He needed to have his fill of her first.

The doors slam open to the penthouse, and he doesn’t even stop moving, he waves his hands and the guards walk into the room, a chained Doctor held between them.

He’s spouting insults and cursing the Master’s name, but the second he lays his eyes on the glorious creature before them both, still being driven into atop the green velvet table, he freezes.

His words fade and his eyes widen, and he can only whisper,

“Rose?”

The Master looks at him with a grin so wide his cheeks hurt,

“Yes Doctor. I believe you two know each other?”

The how and why aren’t important, all that matters is that Rose, precious Rose is being defiled, deflowered, and debauched right before his eyes. All the Doctor can think of is how much he hated himself for wishing he’d been the one to do it first.

His desire for her is overruling his protective instinct, although it screams quite loudly despite it all, that he must get Rose the _hell away from the MASTER!_

But the Master just smirks some more, and waves at the guards, and instead of being dragged away from this hell, for surely this is hell, the Doctor is left alone, and on his knees before his true love and his greatest enemy.

“Won’t you join us?”

Rose coos at him, and he’s ashamed to look at her. But it’s too late. He’s never seen her breasts bare before, much less moving in such a way he’d like to touch them before he’d even looked in her eyes to ascertain just what sort of spell the Master has her under.

She’s wearing a corset, and nothing else. The Master has his usual suit and tie on, but his pants are down to his ankles, and he still looks as gleeful as he did the second the Doctor walked in.

“Listen to your love…you’re more than welcome to finish her off.”

The Master thrusts himself inside her again, having ceased only to taunt his enemy, and by the look on his face, Rose does something completely wicked, enough to drive him over the edge in mere seconds. Time Lord Biology be damned, the Doctor knows that he would be lost the moment Rose so much as touched him. How can he blame the man?

“Doctor…please.”

Rose moans and the sound goes straight to his already embarrassing hard cock. He’s been half hard since he was forced into the room, and even though he’s still bound in chains, he can move plenty.

The Master pulls away from her, and rubs his cum smeared hands on the back of her corset, marking her, but the Doctor doesn’t care. The world’s gone mad, and so has he.

Awfully thoughtful of the Master to have him stripped before binding him, so all he needs to do is walk up, or shuffle up to Rose, and get to work.

If the Master wasn’t watching him carefully, prepared at any second to kill him no doubt, the Doctor would have hesitated more. He tells himself this to counter the voice shouting itself hoarse inside his mind. “ _Don’t do this! You can’t!”  
_ Rose wants him. He can see it. She’s panting and begging and pleading, and gods be damned, he’s clutching her luscious hips and driving into without a second thought.

She’s so hot and wet and tight and fuck it all, he’s been dreadfully celibate for too long. He should have asked her ages ago. Should have kissed before it had been too late. Should have told her he loved her.

Now he could, now he could right all these wrongs, for somehow, beyond possibility, she’s back, she’s here, and she’s in his arms.

He’s sobbing as he comes, and he doesn’t care that the Master’s watching, probably laughing. He doesn’t care, because she’s there too. Being inside her is like being home again.

Rose clenches around him, and her hands find his, lacing their fingers together, and she’s gasping his name as she shudders beneath him.

She’s probably terribly sweaty in all that leather, but she still looks like a goddess when he finally moves back and she turns around to grin at him.

Same as always. His Rose. Optimistic when there was no hope.

“You are a dish.”

The accent stops him. It’s all wrong. She’s reaching out to touch his hair and he flinches away.

“Sorry?”

His cum is probably still slipping out of her but he’s frozen in shock, because this is not her. His mind is still screaming at him, but now he’s listening.

The Master is grinning like a kid at Christmas, and he’s laughing as his arms slip around her, and he plants a kiss on her cheek, brushing a sweaty strand of golden bleached blonde hair from her face.

“Isn’t she just perfect though? I looked into your mind, saw your golden girl, and by Rassilon, I found her. Well…almost. Your Rose, _the real Rose_ wasn’t anywhere on this Earth. So I got the next best thing. A call girl with the face of an angel. Tastes like one too.”

The Doctor flushes on the girl’s behalf, but she merely giggles.

And all at once she’s the girl who isn’t Rose.

She sticks her hand out and winks at him,

“Belle de Jour. Nice to meet you…Doctor is it?”

She grins sideways at the Master and the Doctor thinks he might be sick. He wishes he had his coat to hide behind, because now he feels more than naked, more than exposed. He feels as if his chest has been sliced open, and his hearts are in the Masters hands, still beating, but just barely.

So this is hell.

This is how he will die.

By now the girl has left, and the guards have returned, but the Doctor doesn’t care. Whatever they’d like to do to him, hurt him, torture him, nothing can compare to the Master’s ace in the hole.

Rose Tyler is still trapped in another world, but even she wasn’t completely safe from the Master’s destroying touch. Now even her memory and image is tainted.

The Doctor closes his eyes, and lets the blackness of unconsciousness swallow him whole

**Author's Note:**

> *prepares to duck thrown objects and hate mail*
> 
>  
> 
> Link to gifset inspiration
> 
> http://timeladyspacepirateutteroutcast.tumblr.com/post/91010130525


End file.
